


Our Good Shot

by tzupacabra



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2na, F/F, chaeyoung pops up, i guess this is fluff, or misana if thats what you call it, yeah its only those 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzupacabra/pseuds/tzupacabra
Summary: Sana and Mina are models for two big modeling agencies. They're deeply in love but have to keep it hidden.





	Our Good Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@bisexualtwt aka annabelle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40bisexualtwt+aka+annabelle).



> i saw this prompt on twitter and decided to give it a go and here it is. sorry if it felt rushed. not edited so there may be grammatical mistakes

Sana’s eyes focus on the monitor in front of her with one of the crew members showing her the pictures from the photoshoot that she had just finished a few minutes ago. She’s not really satisfied with some of the poses she did but knows it’ll get the work done. She thanks all the staff members and makes her way to another room where her managers were.

“Is that it for today?” Sana asks tiredly as she picks up her bag.

“Yes, that’s it for today.” One of her managers says, scrolling through the schedule on her iPad.

Sana thanks them for their work and bids farewell to them as she heads to the dressing room to change from the outfit they had given her for the photoshoot. She has yet to check her phone but does so immediately as she leaves the building from a secret exit.

Before the brown-haired girl steps into the crowd, she slips on sunglasses and a baseball cap from one of her sponsors. She’s always been cautious about being in the public eye when not working. Being a model in one of the most well-known modeling agencies in South Korea has given her a lot of attention. It would’ve been too much for her to handle if it weren’t for her disguises or security guards.

As she walks, she pays attention to the signs and advertisements around her. Of course, she has seen herself one too many times here and there but among the faces she’s seen scattered around buildings, one never fails to make her heart melt.

Myoui Mina. She’s a model for another big modeling agency in the country and just like Sana, she’s just as well-known. Her beauty is on a whole new level and competition had become more tense when she was introduced. People go wild about her scattered moles and whenever her silver tooth makes an appearance. Sana and Mina are always put against each other since they’re from rivaling agencies. Some prefer Sana’s pureness while others prefer Mina’s innocence. It’s so hard to find an in-between.

Sana could care less about what other people think of her but when someone has to open their mouth about Mina, she gets extremely bothered. One time, she overheard two boys talking about how they preferred Sana over Mina because they didn’t like the clothing brand that Mina was modeling for. She had pushed one of the boys while passing them, causing them to fall onto one another and get chuckles from passing crowds.

She has always been protective of Mina and it’s most likely because that’s her girlfriend and she’s deeply in love with her. Their hidden relationship has been a thing on for about half a year now and as time goes by, they find it hard to hide their relationship. If either agencies found out that one model was dating the other, both would probably be fired and the entire country won’t stop talking about it for weeks. That’s what they’re trying to avoid but the growing risk has made the both of them stressed for the past coming days.

Sana finds herself sitting down on an empty bench in an abandoned park. Well, it wasn’t completely abandoned, it was just that very few people actually come to the park. It was perfect for her and Mina to meet up whenever they got off work and it so happens that Sana is the first to get off work. Someone would always have to wait and it’s usually Mina but Sana’s had her fair share of waiting. It was only about half an hour when Sana spots a familiar figure approaching her and when she takes her attention off from her phone and onto the girl that’s only a couple feet of her, she screams in delight. Running to the love of her life and hugging her.

Mina lets out a few squeaks as Sana’s wrap becomes tighter. “Wow, you’re pumped today.”

“I’m just happy to see you.” Sana pouts before giving Mina a kiss. “We should get ice cream today.”

The younger girl hums in agreement as Sana lets go to grab her backpack from the bench. They walk, hand in hand, to the park entrance and doesn’t let go until they meet a large crowd of people. The pair talks about their day at work and the current deal they’re modeling for. Complaining about how they don’t like the brand or product.

“Their sweaters aren’t even comfortable!” Sana whispers aloud as she can without garnering the attention of passerbys. Mina listens as she focuses on trying to not let her ice cream melt and drip from the cone to her fingers. When the dark-haired girl gives her full attention to her girlfriend, she sees ice cream all over her hands and clothes.

“Sana, oh my god, you have ice cream all over you.”

“Huh?” Sana looks at her hands and at her pants and sees the mess she’s made. “Oh, oops.”

Mina hands Sana her ice cream cone before proceeding to open her girl’s backpack. Sana was occupied with licking off ice cream from her hand while Mina was wiping off her clothes with tissue.

“When did tissues ever get in my bag?” Sana asks, confused.

Mina stands up. “I put them in there for you. Just in case.” 

The older girl begins to lick some of her girlfriend’s ice cream too since it was starting to melting. “Why are our ice cream’s melting when it’s the winter time?”

A sigh came from the other girl and they both can’t help but laugh a few seconds later because of the dumb question that was held in the air.

“I think you’re going to need to change,” Mina says, taking her ice cream from Sana, “you’re a mess right now.”

“My company is like two minutes away. I can change there.” Sana says as she gets up from her seat to throw away her ice cream. The younger girl does the same after a few licks and follows her girlfriend.

“Where do I wait for you?”

“I’m not gonna have you wait. You’re coming with me.”

Mina becomes nervous and worried but doesn’t say anything because they’re surrounded by people. Sana leads them through a crowd until they somehow make it to a hidden entrance to the Sana’s company building. Mina thought it took way too much to get to a secret entry. Her company had one too but it wasn’t as demanding to get to as this one.

“What if someone sees us?” Mina says when they’re in the building and Sana takes off her sunglasses.

“I don’t think that many people are here right now. We’ll be fine. It’s going to be quick, I promise.”

Sana leads them to a room void of any persons and closes the door behind her. It was the break room and Mina could feel her blood boil as Sana begins to undress in front of her. She found it hard to not look at the perfectly sculptured body in front of her. So to keep her mind from wandering, she grabs Sana’s backpack and pulls out a clean shirt and some track pants. Probably from a sponsor of the company. Sana slips into her clothes with ease and successfully manages to pull Mina in when she catches the girl staring at her.

“Why are you so antsy right now? There’s no one here babe.” Sana has her arm loosely on Mina’s shoulder and with every second, she inches closer.

The younger girl smiles and their forehead touches. It was nice to be alone together and it really did feel like they were the only two in the world. Sana’s lips met with a soft one that sent electric waves through her body. Mina’s tongue shyly meets in between her lips and Sana starts to use her tongue too. It became a heated makeout session and it would’ve lasted longer if there wasn’t a sudden flash and a click.

The both pull away quickly, a thin string of saliva forms and breaks. Sana turns her head to the door and sees a small girl with a bulky camera in her hand. Eyes wide but having a glint of mischievousness in her eyes.

Sana bolts for the girl and it becomes a short chase out of the break room, pinning the girl up against the wall with her camera almost falling out of her hand.

“Please stop, I swear I won’t do anything with the photo. It was such a good shot please.” The girl was begging for her life.

“Delete it.”

The girl whimpered and turn her attention to Mina who was now catching up to them. “Help me, please.”

“Not until you delete the picture.” Mina says, trying to pull the camera from the girl’s hand but it was like the camera was melted into her. Sana held the girl against the wall but the squirming girl was really strong and finally managed to push both Mina and Sana off of her. She was about to run again until Mina used her leg to trip the girl, who dropped her camera.

“Shit.” The short-haired girl mutters as Sana makes her way to the camera and turns it on. Panning through the menu until she found the photo of her and Mina interlocked.

“How do you delete this?” Sana says, looking around the device for a delete button that was nowhere to be found.

The girl gets up but Mina holds her back and they both fall back to the ground, and in some sort of way, are wrestling.

“Nevermind, I found it.”

“No! Wait!” The girl yells under Mina’s lock.

“Shut up.” Mina says lowly, causing the color to drain out of the trapped girl’s face.

The girl was sweating bullets and she looked like she was distraught. “I swear I won’t do anything with that picture. It’s a good shot!”

The model holding the camera lingers for a bit, tilting her head. She looks at Mina who was shaking her head and that was enough for her to make her final decision. “Nuh-uh.”

And she deletes it. The high quality picture with a crisp focus on two famous models kissing? Forever gone.

The girl looks like she was about to burst into tears. “How could you!? You saw how good the picture was!”

“Forget about it!” Sana yells back.

Footsteps begin to become audible by the second and Sana knows it’s security coming to check what the ruckus was about. She gives Mina an “oh shit” look before telling the two girls on the ground to go back to the break room and quickly pushes Mina into the restroom.

“Go along with me.” She says, giving the girl a threatening look.

“Whatever you want.” She says gloomily.

Two security guards come in, completely alert and concerned as soon as they see Sana with her arms crossed looking at a younger girl who looked like she went through a tornado.

“Is everything okay?” They ask and Sana nods.

“I was telling her to not take pictures of me while I’m supposed to be off work.” And waves the camera in her hand.

“Do we have to escort her out?”

Sana shakes her head. “No, we still have some business to talk about.”

The guards nod and leave, closing the door behind them and when their footsteps can no longer be heard, Sana opens the restroom door and lets Mina out.

“What’s wrong with you guys?” The short girl says, rubbing her arm where there was a bruise that was either Sana or Mina’s doing.

Sana and Mina looked at each other before Sana replies. “You won’t tell anyone what you saw.”

Silence from the girl. Mina speaks this time. “What’s your name?”

“Chaeyoung.”

“Chaeyoung, you won’t tell anyone what you saw.”

She whines, “I could care less about what was happening. That was one of the best shots of my life!”

“Do you know who we are?” Mina asks, taking a few steps toward the girl. “Like, do you know what you really saw?”

It takes only a few seconds for Mina’s words to process through the girl’s head and she can’t stop looking back and forth from Sana to Mina. Her jaw dropping gradually and it’s safe to say that she’s completely shocked.

“Shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize who you two were.” She confesses, before adding, “What are the models of Korea doing kissing one another?”

“There’s too much to explain but please keep it to yourself,” Sana says before walking to her bag, “How much do you want?”

“I don’t need money.” She says, waving off Sana as she pulls out wads of cash. “I want my shot back.”

“Good luck. Let’s go Sana.” The model turns around and is heading for the door until Chaeyoung speaks. “If you let me have my shot, your secret is safe with me.”

The models pause, looking at each other. Trying to telepathically talk to one another and make sense of what was just offered to them. Sana’s grip on Mina’s arm tighten and she pulls her girl to the side.

“What’re we going to do? She’s blackmailing us.”

Mina shrugs. “Whatever you want to do. I’m done with that kid at this point.”

Sana groans before turning to Chaeyoung, who lifted her camera up and pointed to it with her finger. “Yeah?”

“Deal.”

 

* * *

 

Sana adores Mina to the moon and back. Sometimes, she’ll just flat out talk about how much she loves Mina and give millions of reasons why. They would be lazing around in one of their apartments and out of random, Sana would say that she loves Mina.

One time, they were in the car with each other because they had planned a night time ride planned where they would drive through Seoul. You know, like exploring different parts of the city. At some point, they were talking and were soon arguing about something trivial, causing the ride to be silent for a bit until Mina, from the driver’s seat, says, “You drive me crazy.”

Sana, who was the one that was supposedly mad, felt her knees go weak and heart tug at the statement. She loves it when Mina shows her affection in different ways and without knowing. She made Mina pull over at that instance and when they were parked, Sana immediately took off her seatbelt to give Mina a kiss over the console.

It was definitely a sweet surprise for the younger girl who was so flustered that they had to switch spots in the car. It was also safe to say that the heavy air was gone.

 

“My manager says that I’ll have a really packed schedule next week so I don’t know if we’ll be able to meet anytime soon.” Mina says gloomily, their shoulders were touching because their hands couldn’t. At least not in front of all the people around them.

These moments were the model’s least favorite. It’s either one or the other that’s really busy and to have a balanced schedule is nice but nonexistent for the both of them. One time, for a whole month, Sana was gone overseas to attend several fashion shows and meetings. That was really hard for the both of them, who craved each other’s presence almost all the time.

Sana couldn’t stop crying that night, wanting to see her girlfriend one more time before the long week happens. Mina found it hard to decline the girl’s offer of coming over because she hated when Sana cried, since she did so infrequently. It was usually Mina that cried.

The older girl didn’t even knock when she reached the residence. She just took out her keys, unlocked the door, and made her way to her baby’s room because every time not spent with her right now will add to the week without her.

She can’t stop sputtering, “I’m going to miss you.” or “I love you.” and Mina does her best to calm her girlfriend down, until they both fall asleep. Sana wakes up about half and hour later with Mina in her arms, sound asleep. Thinking to herself that Mina is probably tired and needs her rest but has to deal with Sana.

This caused Sana to have many thoughts go through her mind. She thought about their current capacity of their relationship. She thought about how they had to keep being undercover to be able to be like others. She thought about so much while watching Mina sleep, observing the moles all over face and thinking of how many constellations they make.

She moves her mouth closer to Mina’s ear and blew softly on it. It was in the first few months of them dating that she found out that blowing on Mina’s ears while she was sleeping would make her smile or giggle. Sana would get mushy inside whenever Mina smiles. Her favorite is the gummy smile Mina does She also loves it when Mina smiles and you can see the silver tooth she has.

After seeing her smile, she kisses the sleeping girl’s forehead. “I love you.”

  
  


Sana wakes up with the sunlight hitting her face, looking like the goddess she is. She stretches and let’s out a small noise and turns her head to the other side of the bed. Her heart shakes when she doesn’t see Mina but sets the thought aside and gets up after reading a note that Mina had left on her pillow.

Written in a neat handwriting, it reads:

Sana-chan (Sana loved it whenever Mina used these kinds of endearments with her), I forgot to tell you last night that I had to go to the shoot early today. Take good care of yourself and text me. I made you omelet for breakfast but accidentally put ketchup on yours while I was putting it on mine. Sorry (this was written very small) !

Love, Mina

 

She read it in the younger model’s voice and laughed to herself when she was in the kitchen and sees that the omelet had a ketchup in a heart shape on it.

“Accident my ass.” Sana says as she takes a fork and enjoys the breakfast that was given to her by the best cook she knows.

Once she was done, she “borrowed” one of Mina’s sunglasses and caps and heads out back to her crib. One person noticed who she was and had asked for a picture but Sana shook her head and just gave the person her autograph. But when she turned and went on her way, she heard a little click and knew that the person had taken a picture. She didn’t do anything about it. She thought it was pretty innocent until she came into work later that day to greet some frustrated managers.

“What’s this?” One of her managers says as they put their phone in her face. “What is this?”

Sana looks at it for a moment before replying. “That’s me.”

“Yeah! Why are you wearing NBA when you are promised to MLB!?”

Oh. She was pretty speechless, having forgotten that she took one of Mina’s sponsor caps.

“Uh, my mom sent it as a gift since it’s uh, limited edition.” Was all she could come up with.

Her managers glare at her. “It’s signed.”

“What?” And Sana grabs her manager’s phone and looks at the picture and it is indeed signed at the back by no one other than Myoui Mina.

“Isn’t your mom in Japan? From what I know, that Mina girl hasn’t done anything in Japan yet so how did-”

“I’m not going to renew my contract if you keep asking me questions.”

Sana didn’t mean it but her managers took it seriously and shut their mouths, ushering her to the company car since she has to film for an ad today. In the car, one of her managers recite her week's schedule to her upon request and Sana feels a sense of defeat when she realizes she kind of busy. She’s glad that she can keep herself distracted while Mina isn’t around but also dreads being tired out.

During the filming, the directors treat her delicately and everyone accommodates her as much as they can, which Sana finds suspicious because they’re being way too nice. She pulled some dude to the side and asked him what was the deal with everyone being nice to her. He didn’t say a word until Sana used sweet words and he confessed that everyone was being nice because the managers had told them that Sana was on edge with the agency.

It took six hours to film and when they were back at the office, Sana felt like falling asleep once her bottoms hit a chair. 

“We are done for today. Don’t forget that tomorrow we have a photoshoot with another model.”

“Does it say who?”

“It doesn’t.”

Sana sighed. She hates it when she doesn’t know who she’ll be modeling with. One time she had to film with Jackson from a branching agency and it wasn’t fun. They had to shoot an ad in the snow and Jackson kept tripping over himself in the snow. He had even forgotten his lines so much to the point where the directors made Sana take over his lines.

“It’s for Pholar.”

“What’s that?” Sana asks, confused.

“It’s a blog.”

The model blinks. “A blog.”

“Yeah, kind of like Instagram.” Her favorite manager was scrolling through her phone. “It launched like two days ago and they manage to get ahold of us somehow.”

Sana’s eyebrows raise in surprise. “Must be some rich CEO they have.”

 

* * *

 

She can’t sleep that same night. 1) Mina hasn’t texted back and 2) she’s thinking about her contract renewal. If she wanted to, she can leave her agency and find a different job that brings in less attention but came to the conclusion that people won’t ever leave her alone. She’s Minatozaki Sana, one of the nation’s models and the most successful one in her company.

At that moment, while she was in the middle of her thoughts, Mina texts her a good night. Sana texts back at the speed of light, creating a long paragraph consisting of “I love you”s and heart emojis.

She wakes up super early the next morning and found it really scary. The last time she has woken up so early was when she had an important conference to attend. Even at that time, she woke up 20 minutes before the conference had started and was 15 minutes late.

With a bowl of cereal keeping her occupied, she sits on top of her kitchen counter, looking out the window above the sink. It was just her in her own little world, spacing out in her short shorts and a gray t-shirt that probably belongs to Mina. Her legs slightly dangle as she leaves the spoon in her mouth and set aside the empty bowl, looking like a baby mistaking a spoon as a lollipop and sucking on it. She hears her phone ring from her room and jumps off the counter, throwing her spoon into the sink.

It was one of her managers. A tiny little bit of her had hoped it was Mina. “Hello?”

“Hey, Sana, we need you in early today. The weather is going to get bad soon and we have a long ride ahead of us.” She can hear tiredness in her poor manager’s voice.

“Okay. I’ll be there in 30.”

Sana makes it there in 15, surprising her managers for being so early and on time. She’s surprised herself to be honest. She wants to know why she’s being like this today. Waking up early? Having breakfast? Arriving to work early? Sana did all of those with ease when other days, she would usually want to die rather than move a muscle.

 

* * *

 

When she arrives to the studio, she’s surprised to see a bunch of staff greet her and lead her to do her makeup. She’s never seen such an active staff and becomes excited as her makeup artist hypes her up. Her outfit was cute too, it had a homey feel to it and Sana has decided to agree with herself that this will be one of the best photoshoots she’s ever going to do.

And she swears her heart drops when she sees Mina at the other side of the set, also ready to get her photos taken. She was dressed similarly to Sana and the older girl was swept away by the beauty for a split second. “Mina?!”

Everyone has their heads turned to Mina and Sana, who were staring at each other incredulously. In other people’s eyes, it would look like a fight is about to start with the top models of South Korea when really, the fight is inside the both of them. Sana fights the urges to run and hug Mina and she’s sure Mina is trying to do the same too.

“You didn’t tell us that our rival’s model was going to be here!” Sana can hear her managers screaming at one of the staff members.

“It’s okay. We’re friends.” Mina says, trying to tense down the atmosphere that everyone but Mina and Sana had created.

Sana stumbled with her words. “Y-yeah. We’re cool.”

A familiar voice shouts over the commotion. “Alright, everyone! Get back to work! We are about to start!” And it was none other than Chaeyoung.

The small girl gives a smirk to the both of them and tapped her finger on the camera in her hands. Mina and Sana can’t help but smile and made their way to one another, getting into an embrace that wasn’t too suspicious.

“I missed you.” Sana whispers to Mina’s ear when no one is looking. The younger girl can’t help but giggle. “I’ve only been gone for a day.”

Their photographer of the shoot was Chaeyoung and the girls both agreed that this cannot get any more perfect. Chaeyoung will get her shot and their relationship will continue to be hidden.

They do several poses and not a single one is without Sana or Mina touching each other. To be able to work alongside Mina has been a tiny goal in Sana’s mind and now her goal has been touched and she can’t describe the overwhelming happiness that is within her. They both make sure that their poses are perfect and that everything is perfect. This is considered to be a one in a lifetime feat for them to be able to do what they love with one another.

“Hey, I think I got my shot.” Chaeyoung says after an hour of taking photos of two stunning models.

Everyone that heard Chaeyoung was confused and huddling over her to see what she was talking about while Mina and Sana couldn’t stop looking into each other’s eyes.

“They look like girlfriends or sisters or something.” They hear someone say.

Both models can’t help but laugh, because little did they know. Little did they know.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> WOW sorry if that ending sucked. im bad with endings because i usually never come this far. i hope u enjoyed it as much as i enjoyed writing it. follow me on twitter @tzuyutwt


End file.
